The present invention relates to a conductive connection assembly for connecting conductor segments of an electrical structural network of a body to other conductive elements of the body, the conductive connection assembly being adapted to conduct electric discharges and comprising a conductive interconnection element with a conductive section. Further, the present invention relates to a kit. Moreover, the present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a conductive connection assembly for connecting conductor segments of an electrical structural network of a body to other conductive elements of the body, the conductive connection assembly being capable of conducting electrical discharges.